Sven Schmidt Tries His Best to Hold the Team Together
the path between Ateria and Teviv, a group of twenty five or so carriages heads for the latter city; the evacuation of the city continues, as police officers ride the horse at the front of each carriage, while the citizens sit in the back. Above all of them, Connor Yan flies along on his Skywings, making sure the path remains clear up ahead, and that not one approaches them from any direction. A warm breeze rushes past him from behind, but there are no To'kustar or Forever Knights around. Other than the apparent panic of the massive group of carriages, the area is peaceful, as the sun shines down onto the land. looks to his side to stretch his neck, before looking down to check the carriages. He lowers in altitude and then lands directly on a horse running with the carriages, but not pulling one itself. He rides up to the carriage, which just so happens to the carriage with Lars Schmidt, Viola Schmidt, Sonia Schmidt, Soichiro Hikami, Naomi Hikami, and Mikoto Hikami in it. The six watch from inside the carriage as Connor rides next to the officer riding the horse pulling the carriage. Connor: Everything going alright? officer nods his head. Connor pulls back and then lifts his right arm, holding open the cover to the carriage so that the six people inside can clearly see him. Connor: We'll be there in about two hours. four adults in the carriage acknowledge him, while Sonia and Mikoto seem to not be paying attention. Connor closes the cover and then rides off to check on the other carriages. The camera remains focused in the carriage with the Schmidt and Hikami families. Soichiro: I've got to say, this trip has been quite peaceful. I was expecting something horrible to happen. Lars: To tell the truth, so was I... I can't believe I'm going to get to see my son in just a couple hours. Soichiro: ...And I'll get to see mine. I'm sure he's working so hard. Naomi: That sounds nothing like our son. jokingly: I guess it's more likely that he's hardly working... confident: Well, I'm sure my son is both working hard, and finding a way to argue with someone about something. Lars: How can mothers always be so honest? Viola: What do you think, Lars? Lars: I'm sure he's finding a way to accomplish his goals, whatever those may be... Soichiro: I wish my son had goals... Right now he's probably spaced out, staring off into space with his mouth hanging... he says this, the camera cuts to a shot of the 50 foot tall To'kustar standing in the ruins of the destroyed Forever Knights base in Teviv. Across the city, near the coliseum, Teru stands, true to his father's word, staring at the To'kustar, with his mouth hanging in fear. An empty civilian carriage lies near him, with a horse attached to the front of it. panicking: What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? he realizes what to do and runs off away from the carriage. Around him, many other people are staring at the To'kustar, which suddenly appeared out of nowhere after a flash of green lightning. The camera cuts to inside the coliseum, or rather above it. Hadria Carter, Lawrence Carter, Nathan Loretta, Tuesday Smith, Ryan Thames, Prescott Martin, Susan Quell, Logan Fitzpatrick, Derek Brady, and Jonah Bishop float in the air on their Skywings, starting at the To'kustar, which is just standing in place, motionless. Far below them on the ground, Sophia Faraday watches those above her, wondering what they can see. Ryan turns to look at Lawrence. Ryan: That's coming from the direction that the first group was taken in after being captured, which means the Knights' base is likely near there. Logan: So what do you want us to do? Take the To'kustar down in the middle of the city? Lawrence: We're not just going to let it rampage through the city? confused: But it's not doing anything, is it? confused at Hadria: What do you mean? Hadria: It's just standing there... I think it's as confused as you are right now. Lawrence: Even if it's not attacking anything, we need to take it down. It's still a To'kustar, which means it's still dangerous. Derek: And remember, the military will be here soon. It'll be great if we're able to show them that we successfully protected the city. Ryan: ...And it's citizens. camera pans over to the To'kustar. It continues to stand in place, not attacking or even moving. Ryan: It's only one To'kustar; we'll kill it and be done with it; no regrets, and no consequences. knowing under what circumstances the To'kustar appeared, Ryan and the rest of the group prepare to take it down. Song ---- camera shows Ateria. The sun shines brightly in the sky, in a more peaceful time, about a week before the To'kustars returned. The camera shows a school house, though the school day has ended and many of the children are headed home. Two boys walk out of the school; the camera cuts and shows a group of four girls walking home just outside the school. The camera cuts again into a room. A male teacher stands at the front of the room, leaning his back against a chalkboard. A young Sven Schmidt sits in a on the farthest row to the left, near the window. He sits, pouting about being in trouble. In one of the middle rows, a young Noelle Williams sit in the second seat from the front. She looks half-bored, half-uninterested, but is not as mad as Sven. Teacher: So, would either of you like to tell me why you didn't turn in, let alone start the project you were assigned? Sven: I didn't have a partner. Teacher: Yes, you did, Noelle was your partner. Sven: ...And I told you if she was my partner I wasn't going to do the project. Teacher: Do I have to tell your parents about this? Sven: I don't see how this is my fault. She can't work with me to save her life, and I warned you about that, so it can't be my fault. angry: You're the one who can't work with me. I tried to start the project but yo sabotaged me every chance you had. Teacher: Alright, settle down. There's no reason to be angry; I'm willing to give you two another chance at the project, but only if you work together. Otherwise your grades will plummet severely. Noelle: I'm willing to work with him; he's the one who won't, and I don't think my grade should suffer because of that. Teacher: Okay, well have you considered working alone? angry: Are you kidding? It's a group project; I'm not doing twice as much work just because Sven doesn't do anything. standing up in anger: ...Still not seeing how this is my fault. Teacher: Look, I don't know what happened between you two, and I don't need to. I just think that you two should forgive each other while you have the chance. picks up a book from his desk and then walks out of the room, leaving Sven and Noelle alone. Everything is quiet for a few moments; Sven sits back down and then stares out the window; Noelle stares forward and then suddenly turns to Sven. Noelle: Sven... ignores her, so she starts calling his name repeatedly. getting louder: Sven... Sven... SVEN! camera shows Sven, staring out the window. There are trees in the yard and kids passing by, but Sven just stares at them without emotion. Everything around him starts to turn black, as his expression turns into one of great fear. His body contorts into a standing position, though as the ground fades to black underneath him, it starts to appear as if he is simply floating in midair. Everything around him eventually turns to black, but that is replaced by a very faint green aura coming from an unknown source. Everything is quiet, with only white noise disturbing the psychedelic experience. of all his fear, Sven is breathing heavily, wondering what has happened to him. He looks around, searching for the source of the green aura. screaming at the top of his lungs: Where am I? in midair, he spins around to check behind him. at the same volume: WHERE THE HELL AM I? the camera cuts to Kathryn Wesley and Noelle Williams, standing about twenty feet away from the To'kustar at the destroyed Forever Knights base. They are staring up, looking at, preparing to fly away if it approaches them. Neither of them are wearing Skywings due to their initial plan to get captured by the Forever Knights, which is what caused the situation they're currently in. worried: Do you have any idea where Sven is? also worried: He's got to be in the rubble somewhere... Or the To'kustar could have crushed him.. Kathryn: Don't say that... slowly starts to back away, so Noelle backs away with her. As they do so, Hadria, Tuesday, the officers, and the soldiers arrive near the base and drop to the ground. Nathan and Ryan in particular stand near Kathryn and Noelle. Nathan: Wasn't Sven with you? worried: He's in the rubble somewhere... turns to the rubble, not sure of the validity of the claim. Nathan: Alright, we'll search for him after we kill this To'kustar. draws two swords and prepares to jump up to slay the alien, but Tuesday grabs his shoulder to stop him. Tuesday: Wait! turns to Tuesday. confused: What's wrong? Tuesday: You're going to have to take my word for it, but there's a very high possibility that Sven is that To'kustar. drops silent, but no one believes her ludicrous statement. Nathan: That's not possible. stepping forward: Actually we should here her out? commanding: No, there's no way-- Tuesday: The Forever Knights have been experimenting with turning people into To'kustars. If one just happened to emerge from their base, then maybe Sven accidentally stumbled upon the lab and accidentally caused himself to transform. vehemently: Okay, but even if that is Sven, how do we know if he can transform back or not? Is he stuck as To'kustar, and if so is he a threat? defensively: Well he hasn't attacked anyone so far. the group argues, Teru arrives on the scene with Krista Renth, whom he went to find after first seeing the To'kustar. Teru stays back as Krista steps forward, trying to get caught up with what is going on. Noelle: What if that is Sven? You're just going to kill him? angry: He could be a threat to this entire city; we don't know what he's capable of or if he's even in control of his actions. furious: You can't kill him; he's a member, no, a valuable member of the team. We all need to trust each other, and killing someone is a terrible way of conveying trust. Logan: Your telling me to trust a To'kustar? furious: You won't kill him or you'll suffer the consequences. backing off: What? Is he your boyfriend or something. starts to grow increasingly angry with Logan, but Kathryn places her hand on her shoulder, letting Noelle know to calm down. Prescott: Okay, so if we don't kill him, what are we supposed to-- out of nowhere, Penny Blair, the Knight of Percival, flies in, slicing a sword through the back of the neck of the To'kustar, causing it to let out a huge roar. In slow motion, Penny flies past the To'kustar, as the people standing underneath it watch her fly by in shock. The camera cuts to Sven, still floating in a sea of darkness. The green aura is now stronger, but Sven is screaming in virtual pain due to the injury suffered by the To'kustar; he did indeed transform into a To'kustar. As he screams, he looks up and finds the source of the light, which is apparently now open. He slowly floats up as he stops screaming, entering a state of euphoria. He immerses himself in the light as the camera cuts back to the outside. The To'kustar has stopped roaring, and is now looking around for the first time. Penny slowly floats back, preparing to lunge in and strike the To'kustar in the frill. She lunges, but Nathan jumps up and tackles her in midair, stopping her. She draws a sword, preparing to slice him in the arm, but then she stops for no reason. Nathan and Penny fly back, away from the To'kustar for several moments before crashing on top of a building. Penny lands, and then Nathan tumbles several feet away from her. She slowly starts to get up as Nathan remains on the ground. angry: What the hell was that? Nathan: You can't kill that To'kustar. Penny: Do you know who I am? You can't tell me what to do. stands up and draws a sword. Nathan: Do you know what I am? confidently: Esper. dumbfounded: How? Penny: Because I'm one... Nathan: No you're not, I can't-- Penny: You can't because I'm not letting you. stands across from her in silence, realizing that her powers were preventing him from using his. Nathan: Well that must be useful. uninterested: Tell me, why can I not kill that To'kustar. Nathan: Because it's a human transformed into one. It might be able to transform back. laughing: And why the hell would I believe you, let alone want to have a human who can transform into a To'kustar walking around the city? Nathan: Think about the possibilities. It's a tremendous advantage. Penny: I realize that, but it's also extremely dangerous and incredibly risky. Nathan: I think you should just-- there is another flash of green lightning, directly striking the To'kustar and letting out a burst of steam around them. Nathan and Penny walk forwards to the edge of the roof in order to get a better view of the destroyed base. Penny actually jumps off the edge and flies over to the ruins, and Nathan follows her moments later. As they arrive, the group that was standing there is now surrounding a barely conscious Sven, who, sure enough, was left when the To'kustar disappeared. Joining the group are also Ray Kirihara and Denzel Gregory, the other two members of Regional Squad 1. Penny pushes her way through the group of people and then stands above Sven, who can barely recognize her through his barely open eyes. authoritatively: Alright, as the highest ranking official here, I'm taking-- Voice: I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Penny. turns to the direction of the voice, and the wall of people clears a path for its source: Tobias Clay, captain of the Explorer Division. Tobias: I'm taking charge. recognizing the man standing above him now, forces his eyes open and slowly starts to get up. He stands up, weakly, while everyone in the wall of people stare at him. Penny, Ray, Denzel, and Tobias stare at him normally, unlike the others. Sven: Did I do something to make you guys stare at me like that? realizes why he stood up and then suddenly and uncontrollably salutes Captain Clay, who simply laughs in response. Tobias: Don't worry about that right now, boy. turns around, looking down the street to a group of Explorer Division soldiers walking towards him. He then turns around again and stands across from Sven. He grabs Sven's left arm and holds it up, revealing the watch like device still latched around his wrist, doing this in order to show it to everyone watching, proving that Sven did indeed transform into a To'kustar. Tobias: We'll get everything settled out. ---- The order of authority of the military is the supreme commander, followed by the sub commander, following by the captains of the five branches: with the Explorer Division first, then the Royal Guard, the Regional Squad Corps, the Patrol Squad, and the Wall Brigade. Only the Supreme Commander has the power to override the authority of one of the captains for decisions involving their own branch. The Supreme and Sub Commanders mostly deal with oversight, deployments involving multiple branches, and military training. ---- camera shows the inside of the police station in Teviv, later that day. All of the members of the team are reunited. Sven, Teru, Arik Iverson, and Michael James sit on a couch against one wall, while Hadria, Noelle, Sophia, and Lily Scott sit on a couch on the wall to the left of the boys. Pryor Hade, Nico Valencia, and Rachel Stone stand near the corner in between the two couches. Throughout the room, Prescott, Susan, Logan, Derek, Jonah, Ryan, and Lawrence stand around, waiting for the rest of the military personnel to return from their meeting. Unlike the adults in the room, the children are sitting quietly. camera cuts to another room in the station. Tobias, Penny, Ray, Denzel, Krista, Kathryn, Nathan, and Tuesday sit in the room. The sole non-military member there, Tuesday sits answering the questions of the commanding officers. clarifying: So you're saying that this... Pietro Czeswin... the head scientist of the Forever Knights... was most likely the one working on the device that's on that boy's wrist. Tuesday: All I said is that he's the one who's in charge of the Forever Knights science division. It could be him who made the device or someone else; I don't know. Tobias: Well, thanks for the information. I'll report that to Commander Revirik and see what he wants to do with it... stands up from the table, preparing to leave the room. confused: And what about Sven? Tobias: Sven? Nathan: The boy with the device. What are you going to do about him? Tobias: I don't see any reason why we need to lock him up. angry: Sir, I don't think you should be treating this issue so lightly. Tobias: Fine then... I'll assign you to keep an eye on him. chuckles. Tobias: And Nathan... Nathan: Yes sir? Tobias: Keep an eye on Penny. angry: Sir. salutes, embracing the captain's lighthearted but actually serious request. Nathan: Of course, sir. camera cuts back to the room with the children and the officers. The room is actually the lobby of the station, so it is quite large, and despite the amount of people in the room, there is plenty of open space. Nathan, Kathryn, Tuesday, and Krista walk into the lobby, while at the same time, the door to the station opens, and Connor enters, gingerly holding his left hand, which is still in pain due to being broken by Vance a few days prior. Clearly in a great deal of pain, he walks into the station as everyone turns towards him. surprised: Connor, you're here? weak: Yes, and pretty soon all of Ateria will be. Lawrence: The To'kustars got in? Connor: They did... and so we evacuated the city... The bad news is until we decide where to put all these people, the city's going to be pretty crowded. starts smiling. Connor: The good news is there's some people here to see some of you. steps all the way into the station, revealing the Hikami and Schmidt families standing behind him. Teru and Sven stand up, but Sven quickly holds his left arm behind his back. Lars is the first one to walk into the station, followed by Viola and Sonia. Soichiro, Naomi, and Mikoto also walk in to meet with Teru, who walks up to them. Meanwhile, the rest of Sven's family is forced to walk to him. Lars: Is something wrong, Sven? Sven: No, nothing's wrong. takes a deep breath as he decides to tell his family about the watch on his wrist. Sven: It's just there's this unknown thing on my wrist that happens to be able to turn me into a To'kustar. stands across from his son in shock. Viola and Sonia stand just off to the side, not believing him at first. Viola: Is that supposed to be funny? holds out his left arm, revealing the watch-like device on his left wrist. The three members of his family stare at it. Nathan walks over, intervening in the awkward exchange. Nathan: It's best that you don't worry about this. It's been a long day, Mr. Schmidt. Lars: I'm not one to worry... As long as I know my son is safe and that he won't be a threat to anyone. takes a deep breath. confused: So you believe me? Lars: Well, maybe. Hopefully, you never have to prove you're right... laughs. Sven: So are you guys here to stay? Lars: Maybe. There's not exactly room in the city for everyone from Ateria. stepping in: We'll need to talk more about where all these people are going to go, but I guess it would be best to do that once everyone is here. Kathryn walks over and wraps left around Connor's neck and her right arm around Nathan's neck in a platonic embrace of three squad members finally reunited. Kathryn: It's good to be back together, isn't it. Nathan: Indeed. extremely joyous over the reunion with her final squad members, has her expression immediately turn to worry when she sees Connor's broken hand. Kathryn: And when did that happen? holding up his hand: Oh, this? Don't worry about it; it'll heal on its own. controlling: No, you don't worry about it, I'll have someone check that out for you. and Kathryn look at each other for a moment, but then Connor looks past her and sees Tobias entering the room, with the three members of Squad 1 behind him. Connor: Captain Clay. surprised: Oh, Connor, you are here. Connor: I just got here, sir. Tobias: Oh, well that explains it... Connor: You're here to help? Tobias: That's exactly how I'd put it; I'm here to help, but for today, I'm done. Krista has offered to let some of the military personnel stay at her house, so that's where you should head when you're done here or if any of you need me. nods his head. Without saying another word, Tobias leaves the station, followed by Penny, Ray, Denzel, and Krista. Nathan starts to head out of the station, but as he turns around, he sees Hadria standing in front of him. Hadria: Now. Nathan: Tomorrow. wanting to talk, Nathan walks past Hadria and exits the station. She turns to watch him as he leaves, angry at the fact that he went back on his word about explaining the secrets of the Espers to her. The camera cuts to Nathan, who rushes forward to catch up with the other military personnel. Penny, who was expecting Nathan to follow them, is significantly behind the other members of her squad, Krista, and Tobias. Nathan stops next to her, wondering if she was far behind for a reason. Nathan: You want something from me? quietly: There's a fourth Esper in town. Do you happen to know who it is? pauses for a moment, deciding whether or not he wants to tell the truth. Nathan: It's Faraday. surprised: Really... Well, that makes things a bit easier. Nathan: Is there any particular reason that an Esper became the Knight of Percival. Penny: On behalf of the Order, of course. Nathan: I'm guessing Mikhail... Penny: So then you're also a member? Nathan: Yes, but only as of recently. are silent for a moment. Penny: Well I didn't appreciate you tackling me earlier, but I hope we can get along... smiles, but then stops, remembering when Tobias said to Nathan earlier. Penny: And don't worry about the boy, I won't lay a finger on him. Nathan: Oh, but if you do-- Penny: You couldn't beat me if I only used one arm. jokingly: Oh, well you couldn't kill me either. annoyed: Ha ha, very funny... continue to talk as they walk down the street, as Ray, Denzel, Krista, and Tobias walk a small ways ahead of them. ---- camera shows the other Forever Knights base in Teviv, the one where Sophia was being held. Inside one of the rooms, Andrew Knowles and Vance Grace meet. Pietro Czeswin sits at the side of the room, not participating in the conversation, but still listening. Vance: It's a shame that Pietro's package was... obtained by the police... No, it latched onto someone, and that's the To'kustar we must have seen. Andrew: And so what do you think we should do? Vance: Why are you asking me? You're the Proctor here. Andrew: Yes, of course. pauses for a brief moment to think, and then quickly makes, in his eyes, a brilliant decision. Andrew: I suppose it's time we check up on Tuesday, then. Wouldn't you agree? End